One Week
by SakuraStories
Summary: Sakura is attending college. She really likes her professor. He likes her too but he wants to keep things professional. She has one week until something big will happen. Warning ... Lemon
1. Wednesday

Hi everyone! I havent been on in a while because of a serious accident. I was writing a story when the accident happened so I have been reluctant to write again, but the ideas keep rolling in and I feel like I can write again without the fear and I am currently writing 3 stories. This one is getting closer to finished, so i will go ahead and post it. I will post the other stories later on. I am trying to proofread and spell check everything before I post it because I still don't ave a good word program since my laptop died. I know I still have an open story on here that I need to finish and I promise I will finish it soon. I just kinda have writers block with right now.

As always, I do not own Naruto.

This all started because of a dream I had last night. I thought it would be a cute kaka-saku fic.

* * *

><p><strong><span>One Week<span>**

Chapter 1  
><strong>WEDNESDAY<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura knew she wouldn't make it to class on time. She walked over to the hospital's courtesy phone. She was so lucky to have a professor who gave his students his classroom number in case of not being able to show up for class. She had been attending this college for a almost 6 months. There weren't many professors, so the ones they had, were stuck teaching more than one subject.<p>

She had been in Kakashi Hatake's class for almost six months now. It would be another week before the classes rotated and she would be moved to another professors classroom for six months. She was un-happy about that though. She had developed serious feelings for her professor and the thought of not getting to spend 2 hours of class time with him, four days out of the week was rather depressing.

The class wasn't very full. There were 6 other students. Most of whom Sakura didn't know personally. The only person in the class she actually knew, was Sai, but he was so quiet and odd, it didn't really make up for anything.

"Hello?" Kakashi's voice said into her ear. She felt a shiver go down her spine. She had never had to use the number to call him before because she had never missed or been late to a class. "Um ... Hi Professor Hatake. It's uh .. Sakura .. Sakura Haruno. I was just letting you know I would be late to class."

"Oh, ok. Do you know how late?"

"Probably an hour. I'm at the hospital with one of my friends."

"Oh, I am so sorry to hear that Sakura. Don't worry about coming in tonight, you can make up the class later."

"No, please Professor. I don't want to miss anything. Its nothing too serious, she is just terrified to be left alone and since I was with her before hand, I was nominated to be the one at her side. They are getting ready to discharge her, and I was going to make sure she got home safe. Then I figured I would hurry on over to class."

"Well, I am giving the important part of the lecture at the beginning, by the time you get there, you would probably be lost. Tell you what. I don't usually do this, but I could come over to your house and give you the lecture after this class is over."

"Oh my gosh, Professor! That is so nice, you don't have to do that!" She exclaimed as butterflies began to desperately try and escape the confines of her stomach.

"Well, you are the most hardworking out of the class. You go to school full time, Work full time plus overtime at the hospital and barely have any time to study or sleep."

Sakura was soaring through the air. Her brain wasn't contemplating many thoughts at all. It was as if someone turned off the gravity in her world and she was simply floating.

She managed to give him her address and they said their good byes. Then the gravity was turned back on. She plummeted to the hard surface below, jolting her out of her _moment in the clouds_ feeling. 'Oh my god, is my house clean? I need to do this ... oh and I have to do that, no questions asked. Should I make a meal, or just some coffee? Does he like coffee? I should have asked if he liked coffee. Most Professors like coffee, don't they? Coffee is no good with out donuts or cookies. I have to bake cookies. Do have time to do all this?'

She mentally smacked herself. 'Shut up! Hes coming over to give us a lecture, not for a date." She scowled at the tiny bit of her 12 year old self that still remained a small part of her inward personality.

After Ino was discharged, Sakura made sure she got her home safely. Then she realized ... there was less than 15 minutes of class left and Kakashi would be heading to her house. The discharge had taken an hour longer than it was supposed to. She wouldn't dare run in these shoes. Hopefully he would just wait for her. She wold be embarrassed if he came and went without her being there.

She finally arrived, but no one was at her door waiting. She rushed over and unlocked the door. She rushed in, threw her purse on the couch without even a glance. She rushed over to her clock. 'Okay. He may be running a little late.' She walked into her kitchen and put a pot of coffee on. She rummaged through her cabinets and found a box of sugar cookies with icing. She placed them on a platter and left it on the kitchen sink. 'I should probably change clothes too.' She walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

She almost screamed. Kakashi was sitting in her recliner. "Kakashi! When did you..." "I'm sorry, I know the landlady and allot of people know me here. I didn't think it would look too good, a professor standing at a young girls door this late at night, so I asked the landlady to let me in." It was a good explanation. "So people know you here?"

"Yeah, I actually live here." Her eyes widened.

"Really? Where?"

"4th floor."

"No kidding!"

Kakashi looked at her attire. His eyes looked different than they did in the classroom. She looked down at herself. "Oh god, I am so sorry. I had hoped to change before you got here. Ino and I had gone out to a club earlier and when we were leaving, she tripped in her shoes and that's when she messed up her ankle." She was so embarrassed. She was wearing a silk crimson red dress. it had thin straps at the shoulders, it showcased her cleavage and it came down to mid thigh. Her shoes were the same red, 6 inches tall.

Kakashi's mouth had went dry. He would really appreciate that cup of coffee right now. "Sakura, are you sure you should be wearing something like that out? You have too much going for you to catch the wrong guy and ... " he trailed off. She blushed even harder and mentally was kicking her own butt. She would have figured he would act like this. "Well, it was sort of a bet from my friend, Ino. She is a ... um ... mans ... lady.."

"Ah, I see. " Kakashi said. "Yeah, she said I could actually get a guy to ask me home or ask to come over if I wore this. I had no intentions of bringing him home, it was simply a bet." Kakashi chuckled. "Well, did you get a guy to ask?" "No." She practically snorted. Kakashi chuckled again. "I think you did." She looked at him quizzically.

"If I understand correctly, the bet was ... If you wore that, you could get a man to want to come over, or want to take you home." Sakura nodded, still not catching on. "Well, _I_ am here, aren't I? Not necessarily because of the outfit, but you have a man in your apartment while you are wearing it."

Sakura smiled and blushed furiously. When the bet had been made, she had never pictured Kakashi being the one in her home at the end of the night. She guessed Ino really had won the bet. "Um, I'll go grab my books and the coffee should be done shortly." She made her way to the bedroom and his eyes couldn't help but follow the sway of her hips.

He knew she hadn't meant for him to see her like this, but he was happy he had, but also distraught. He feared he would never be able to look at her the same. Sure he had found her attractive for some time. He admired how hard working and devoted she was, and now, he was sexually attracted to her on top of it all. He inwardly groaned.

She came back out still wearing the damned thing. She put her books down on the coffee table, unintentionally giving him an eyeful of cleavage and a glimpse of her silk red panties in a small mirror behind her. He felt his member twitch. She walked to the kitchen and got the coffee and cookies and brought them back to the coffee table. "Okay, where do we start?" she asked.

He tried to take his eyes off her, but couldn't. "I can change if this is making you uncomfortable, Professor." He simply shook his head no. He tore his eyes away from her and looked down to the books. "Uh, this one will do." She opened the book to the dog eared page. He finally grabbed hold of himself and began the lesson. Sakura was such an eager learner. She was following the text in the book, taking notes and still asking questions. He admired that in her as well.

The lesson ended quicker than he thought. He supposed it was because he didn't have 6 other students asking the same questions, just worded differently. He would word the answers differently just to mess with them and get them to write the same answer down several times.

He picked up his coffee cup and took another sip. She grabbed a cookie and took a bite. As she pulled the cookie away, he stifled a laugh. "You have an icing mustache." She grinned and began to wipe it away. Then she did something so horrific, he had to hold on the the chair to keep from jumping her. She innocently licked the icing off her fingers.

He was having an inner battle with himself. She had missed a spot. "You ... uh." was all he could manage out while pointing above his lip. She caught on and wiped. "Other..." he croaked. She tried the other side but still missed it. He moved his shaking hand towards her face. This did not go un-noticed by Sakura. She stayed quiet and watched his trembling finger as it wiped away the icing.

She knew exactly what was happening now. From his trembling hand to his shaky breath, all the way down to the bulge in his pants. He was very turned on and she knew she could be the only thing causing it right now. She grew more bold and grabbed his wrist as it retreated from her face. She took her finger to his icing covered finger and wiped it onto hers.

She then let go of his wrist and licked the icing off her own finger. He looked at his finger and back at her. "Sorry, this icing is too good to waste." "Well, in that case, you missed some." Kakashi said darkly, holding out his finger again. She noted he was no longer trembling. Perhaps she had crossed a line with him. A _dangerous_ line. There was no going back now. She took hold of his finger and placed it in her mouth and sucked the remaining icing off.

His eyes about rolled back into his head. She grinned at the effect she was having on her professor. She looked up at him, and there was something primal in his eyes. "Kinda sad we only have one more week of class left." she said with a small pout. "Very true. But after that I will no longer be your professor and no one can say anything when I do this." He leaned forward and captured her lips against his.

It was quiet except for her heart thumping inside her head. She leaned further into him. When they pulled away from the kiss, she was dazed. She had finally shared a kiss with her Professor. She almost whimpered in anticipation at the thought of taking things further.

"I should probably go before things get too heated."

"I don't see how it could get much hotter in this room."

"Oh, it definitely would get hotter in here if we continued."

"So why dont we?"

"I would rather keep things professional."

Her heart stopped and her face saddened.

"In one week, when I am no longer your professor, there will be no need to keep things professional." He smiled at her.

Her gaze softened and her smile returned. He kissed her again, more gently. "One Week." He whispered against her skin. She visibly shuddered. "If you pass your exam, I will give you a nice surprise." She smiled up at him and nodded.

He got up and left. She watched as he walked to the other building of the apartment complex. She then headed to the bathroom to take a very cold shower.


	2. Thursday

Sorry it is such a short chapter, I just thought each day would be best as a chapter. I'm sure you know, some days, nothing really exciting happens worth telling about ;)

* * *

><p><strong><span>One Week<span>**

Chapter 2  
><strong>THURSDAY<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura sat in the classroom. They were all going over notes. The last week of the month, they mostly studied their notes in preparation for their exams. Sometimes they would have group sessions where they would all ask questions they had written down while studying. Kakashi's offering of a prize if she passed her exam was her motivation to become a total bookworm, but she couldn't help but take a glance at him every so often.<p>

He watched his students studying. He was proud of all of them. He knew they would all pass their exams. Tomorrow they would have a group study session. Today he just wanted them to study their notes. He also wanted to be able to watch 'her'. But no one had to know that. He would catch her looking at him every so often and sometimes he would purposely meet her gaze. He loved the blush that crept over her face when she got caught.


	3. Friday

Ok, this longer chapter should make up for the last one. :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>One Week<span>**

Chapter 3  
><strong>FRIDAY<strong>

* * *

><p>She was off from the hospital. She went down to the courtyard in between the two apartment buildings. She wanted to get in the pool and relax today. Kakashi was taking some clothes to the laundry room when he noticed her in the pool. She hadn't seen him. He headed to his building's laundry room and put the clothes on to wash. After doing so, he went back to his apartment and put his swim trunks on.<p>

He went back to the laundry room and waited for his clothes to finish washing. Once they finished, he placed them in the dryer and went downstairs. She was now out of the pool and lying on a lawn chair, soaking up the sun. He quietly opened and shut the gate around the pool. He slowly made his way into the water. He watched her for a few moments and then decided to announce his presence.

It felt so good to relax and not be constantly on the go. She felt that the sun was soaking up her stress. She heard a large splash and felt a spray of water cover her. She jumped up and was about to bless out some kid, but stopped in her tracks when she saw the familiar silver locks glistening in the sun. "Professor..." She playfully growled. "Uh-uh. Here, I am Kakashi. I am only professor in the classroom. Besides, you wouldn't want anyone knowing our dirty little secret right now would you?"

"True, but no one is around to hear me, besides, we have no dirty little secret ... yet." She said as she slowly made her way into the pool. "Ah, but we do" He said as he slowly waded over to her. "Oh really, and what would that be?" She said inches from his face. "The fact that in 6 days, we both know what is going to happen. No one else knows and that makes it a secret and since we both know how dirty it is going to be, it is our dirty little secret."

She smirked. His logic made sense, but she still felt they didn't have one ... yet. He got a little closer to her, close enough that she felt his breath on his face. Then a geyser of water splashed into her face and he quickly retreated, laughing hysterically. Her eyebrow twitched and her lips curved into a devilish little smile. "You will pay for that." She said with venom dripping in her voice.

He smirked. "You have to catch me first."

"I don't have to catch you." She said sadistically.

She sunk under the water until only her eyes were above the water. Her eyebrows were still arched in a seductive manner. Her eyes scaled her surroundings, looking for witnesses. When she was satisfied there were none, she focused her sinful glare back on him and pulled her hand out of the water, holding her bikini top. Kakashi visibly swallowed ... and hard.

She tried not to laugh so that her sexy stare wasn't ruined by her laughing bubbles. As if hypnotized, he began to move closer. She stayed under the water until he was within a few feet of her. She pushed forward with all her force. A huge wall of water knocked Kakashi back and under the water. Sakura quickly put her top on before he emerged from the water.

He stood up sputtering. She remained under water while he moved closer. Then he dunked under. She scanned the water to see what he was doing but the water was still dancing from her giant splash so she couldn't see him. Before she knew it, he had shanked her and swam away. She jumped up and turned around looking for him. He emerged at the steps and began to walk over to the gate, whistling while twirling the bikini bottoms around his index finger.

"KAKASHI!" She nearly screamed. He turned around and shot her the most breathtaking smile she had ever seen. She completely forgot why she was yelling at him. He continued to walk away. It wasn't until she noticed his finger that she remembered why she was mad at him. "Give those back!" "Nope." He kept walking. She huffed. She looked around for anyone but found no one. She darted out of the pool and grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her waist.

He was going to pay. She stormed back to her apartment. She had a devious plan in mind. She was going to get her revenge alright. An hour passed as he stood at his balcony, waiting for her to come across the courtyard. He heard the buzzer of his dryer go off. He walked to the laundry room and proceeded to pull out the clothes and fold them.

After he finished, he headed back to his apartment and opened the door. He walked straight back to his bedroom to put the clothes away. Upon entering, however, the basket of neatly folded clothes fell to the floor in a crumbled mess. Sakura sat on his bed in a very short plaid skirt, a tight white shirt that was only buttoned around her stomach region. He swallowed hard as he looked her over. "S-Sakura... what are you doing?"

"Silly professor, I am here to get my panties back." She was going to kill him, yes he was indeed to going to die today. She stroked her thigh as she looked up at him. His mouth was dry. He couldn't move.

"Professor, do you have my panties, or not?" She asked almost innocently. "Don't you have some on already?" He managed to rasp out. She shook her head no. His mouth was no longer dry. He could feel the drool trying to escape the corners of his mouth. "Prove it." He whispered. "Mmmm, you would like that, wouldn't you professor?" She said seductively. She turned around and lifted her skirt just a little to expose the bottom of her butt cheeks.

He grasped the wall. She sauntered up to him and was standing against his bare chest. Her finger traced little circles on his stomach. "I have a better idea professor. Why don't you keep them. I think they will do you more good than me." And with that she was gone. He turned and watched as she put a long jacket over her body and left his apartment.

"Six more days and I will have you begging for me to take your panties off." He said as he watched her enter her apartment across the courtyard. The six day teasing war had started. She was a little vixen and he couldn't wait to see if she was as wild in bed as she was with her teasing.

That night he left for class. Since he was the professor, he had to show up earlier than the students. Once the students began to come in, they all put the chairs in a circle for their group study. She came in and looked at him and flashed the biggest smile ever. He refused to return it. She knew why and couldn't help but inwardly laugh. After an hour, they took their fifteen minute break.

She stayed in the class room as did Kakashi while the other students went to grab a snack, smoke or just stretch their legs. "So ... there's no class for the next two days." She said looking up at him. He nodded. "I have something for you to study though while you are off." He handed her an envelope. She started to open it. "Not here." She stopped and didn't miss the twinkle in his eye. "Okay..."

When she got home, she had completely forgotten the envelope Kakashi had given her. She had to be up for work early and walked over to her bed and proceeded to fall on it and pass out.


	4. Saturday

**One Week**

Chapter 4  
><strong>SATURDAY<strong>

* * *

><p>She was at the hospital and the envelope plagued her thoughts. She had wished she had brought it with her and she could read it on one of her breaks. Then again, what the hell was it that she couldn't open it in front of the classroom? Once she finished her shift and made it home, she raced to her backpack and pulled it out. She let out a shaky breath as she opened the envelope. They were pages copied out of a book. There seemed to be a story on the first 3 pages. The next 3 however were shocking. They were pornographic images that no doubt went along with the story.<p>

She swallowed hard and cursed the heat that began to build in between her legs. On the last page was a note handwritten by Kakashi, himself.

_Dear Student,_  
><em>Study this material. You will be quizzed on it in a weeks time.<em>  
><em>Professor Hatake.<em>

Sakura was stunned. She put the material down and walked over to his apartment. She knocked on the door. No answer. "C'mon, I know you are in there." The neighbor opened her door. The little old lady smiled at Sakura. "You just missed him. Tonight is his grocery store night." Sakura nodded and thanked the woman who smiled back and then closed her door.

Sakura went back to her apartment. She had every intention on asking for some 'tutoring' to see if she could get him flustered. She went back to her apartment. She looked at the pages on the bed. She gathered them up and tucked them away in her nightstand. She grabbed her 'actual' class books and decided to study for the important exam.

After a while, she got hungry and decided to take a break from studying. She walked into the kitchen and started to rummage through her cabinets. Nothing. She opened her fridge and an almost empty carton of milk stared back at her. She groaned. "Maybe I should have gone to get some groceries myself. Guess I will go out and grab something quick."

She locked her door and headed out. After an hour, she returned with some takeout. She shifted her eyes over to his apartment and saw him standing on the balcony, watching her. She smiled as she kept walking, pretending she hadn't seen him there. She spent a few hours studying and then cuddled up into bed to sleep. Another day of working tomorrow. She sighed.

Was it going to be like this after her and Kakashi started something? She rarely had time between school, studying and working to do much of anything to enjoy herself. Would Kakashi bore of her because she would rarely have time for him? She suddenly felt a weight of sadness bear down on her.


	5. Sunday

**One Week**

Chapter 5  
><strong>SUNDAY<strong>

* * *

><p>There were 4 more days left until he was no longer her professor. The next day after work, she came to his apartment. He let her in, thinking she had some teasing up her sleeve. "Kakashi, we need to talk." He was shocked. "Ok, sure."<p>

She explained to him all of the things running through her head the night before. He smiled softly. "Sakura, do you honestly think I am going to let you do everything alone?" She looked at him confused. "I am a professor. You will have me to help you study, I will cook you meals so that you don't have to when you get home from work. I had already planned on making your life easier if I could." She smiled. A single tear escaped her eye. He quickly wiped it away. He leaned in and kissed her softly.

She ended up falling asleep with him that night. Nothing went any further than the kiss.


	6. Monday

**One Week**

Chapter 6  
><strong>MONDAY<strong>

* * *

><p>She woke up and darted out of bed and gave him a quick kiss and<em> 'I'll see you tonight.'<em> before she ran towards her apartment to get ready for work. The day seemed to go by really slow. She was tired already and she still had class tonight. After work, rather than going home, she went straight to school and fell asleep at her desk. She would rather be woken up for class than be woken up to go to class.

A hand gently shook her shoulder, jarring her from her slumber. "Huh?" She asked to no one in particular. She looked up to Kakashi's smile.

"Couldn't wait to see me, huh?" She smiled in response.

"Just been pretty tired." He nodded.

"You can go home if you want, were just studying tonight."

"No, it's fine, I am already here."

"Okay."

She pulled her books out of her bag and began to study her notes and some of the pages. Students began to come into class, one by one. The classroom was pretty quiet during the two hours. Once class was over Kakashi made an announcement.

"I want you all to study what you can between now and tomorrow. I know we don't usually have class on Tuesday, but I will be here for those of you who wish to come. Since our final exam is on Wednesday, I figured we could have one last study group tomorrow to answer any last questions." The class dispersed, leaving Sakura and Kakashi alone. She looked up at him and smiled. "Can I walk you home?" He asked. "Sure!"

The walk home, they talked about the upcoming exam. "You don't have to come tomorrow, you know. I know you are more than ready." "I know, but they may come up with some questions I didn't think of." He nodded. He was intrigued by how much she wanted to learn.

Once they reached her apartment, she asked him to come in. "I don't think so, its getting too close to _the day_ and I may lose myself." He said with a grin. She leaned up and kissed him softly. Just two more days after tonight. "I hope you have been studying. Your test is in 4 days." She looked at him questioningly. Then it donned on her. "Oh!" She exclaimed, remembering she hadnt looked at it since she put it in her night drawer. "I will be ready!, Questions is, will you?" She smirked evily and shut the door.


	7. Tuesday

**One Week**

Chapter 7  
><strong>TUESDAY<strong>

* * *

><p>Today was like any other day, she worked at the hospital, then went home and started to study. "There isn't much point in studying this right now. He says I am ready and we are having group discussion on it tonight." She put her books in her bag and pulled out the papers from her night stand. She was so into the story, she didn't hear her door open or her friend call down to her.<p>

"Sakura!" Ino shouted from the hallway. Sakura jolted up and scrambled to grab all of the papers up fro the bed before Ino came in.

"What ... is that?" Ino asked incredulously.

"Nothing!" Sakura shouted an octave louder than she meant.

"It isn't ... nothing." Ino grabbed for the papers and Sakura was about to die.

After looking through the pages, Ino smiled. "Kinky."

"Ino, please don't say anything!"

"Chill forehead. I'll be quiet. Bout time you got yourself a man."

They sat around and laughed and joked for a while. Then there was a knock on her door. She went to it and opened the door. There stood Kakashi. "Mind if I come in?" Sakura was about to tell him it wasn't a good time when Ino stood behind her,"Oh Hi! Are you a 'friend' of Sakura's? Please, come in!"

Sakura could just die. She was hoping he wouldn't introduce himself as her professor. "I'm Ino, and you are ..." "Kakashi Hatake." Sakura breathed in relief, but relief was quickly gone when she remembered the note.

_Dear Student,_  
><em>Study this material. You will be quizzed on it in a weeks time.<em>  
><em>Professor Hatake.<em>

"Ohhhhh, so your the 'professor'. I'm sorry, I kinda walked in on her studying some 'material. Don't worry, I may not be able to shut my legs, but I can shut my mouth." She giggled. Sakura wasn't sure if Ino was offering an invitation, or if she was just being honest. Either way, it was time for her to go. "Alright, well I am pretty tired. Ino, I will see you later and Kakashi, I will see you in class tonight." She shooed them both out and shut the door. She felt like crying.

She showed up to class, but no one was there except him. She looked at the clock. She was actually fifteen minutes late to class. "I don't think anyone is coming tonight." He said to her. "So how did your friend find out about us?" "I was studying it and I didn't hear her come in. She caught me trying to gather them all up and grabbed a page of the pictures and the note. I am so sorry." He chuckled. "Don't worry about it, if she says she will keep her mouth shut and you believe it then it is ok. Besides after tomorrow, it wont matter."

She smiled. They sat and talked for thirty minutes, waiting for any students to show up, but none did. "Want to come to my place and I will cook you some dinner? I can also help you with any studying you need to do." She looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "For the test tomorrow." He added at her insinuation. She laughed. "Okay."

Kakashi fixed a wonderful meal of chicken flavored rice, grilled chicken breast and a side salad and strawberries for dessert. Afterwards, they went over her notes once more. She ended up falling asleep with him again.


	8. Exam Day

**One Week**

Chapter 8  
><strong>EXAM DAY<strong>

* * *

><p>She had asked or today off and he knew it, so when she woke up and was about to dart out his bed due to habit, his strong arm snaked around her waist and pulled her back into bed and nuzzled her against him. "You are off today, remember?" She nodded and yawned and fell back asleep. She always took the day of finals off so she could study the whole day.<p>

She woke up a few hours later to the smell of something cooking. She sleepily walked into the kitchen. "Good morning beautiful." She smiled and sat down at the table. "Figured you could use some breakfast to stimulate your mind for tonight. She arched an eyebrow. "The exam." He said smirking. She nodded in realization.

They sat down and ate together. "Wanna go to the pool?" "Sure, as long as history doesn't repeat itself." She said smiling at him playfully. "Not today." He grinned. He handed her the bikini bottoms he stole from her and told her to meet him at the pool when she was finished getting ready. She went to her apartment and changed. They sat on the lawn chairs for about an hour just talking and then they swam for another hour. "I really need to go get some groceries. You want to come with me?" She asked. "Sure."

They went shopping and had brought back the groceries. Sakura decided to cook them something since class would be starting in a few hours. "So do you feel ready for your 'other' exam?" She smiled. "I actually haven't had much time to study it." "I never said I couldn't help you study after tomorrow." She looked up at his arched eyebrows and his sinfully seductive smile. She just shook her head and continued to eat.

She was pretty proud of herself after she had taken her exam. It only lasted an hour and usually everyone left class then. It was the one class day that they didn't have to b there the fill 2 hours unless it too them that long to complete their exam. She waited for Kakashi so they could walk home together.

"So, when do I know if I have passed my exam professor?"

"I will grade the papers tomorrow Ms. Haruno. Do you feel confident you passed?"

"Definitely!"

"You know, after I grade those papers, I will no longer be your professor."

"Yeah, I am counting on it." She said with a playful smile.

He walked her to her apartment and gave her a gentle kiss before saying goodbye. She watched him walk to his apartment and then decided to go to bed. They had one week off of school before it started again, giving the professors a chance to shift around. The first 6 months, she had Professor Asuma Saratobi and now her last 6 months before she got her associates degree would be professor Kurenai Yuhi.


	9. A New Beginning

****So sorry I havent updated in a few days. Busy schedule and all.

Thanks for the reviews from ccvanityy and Selphie108 and thanks to all who added this story to your favorites :) You guys are awesome!

**One Week**

Chapter 9  
><strong>A NEW BEGINNING<strong>

* * *

><p>Today she didn't go into work until close to noon and wouldn't be off until around 8 that night. She woke up early and decided to work on studying the pages he gave her some more. As she read on, heat was beginning to build in her lower region. Her hand moved of its own accord and began stroking herself through her shorts. She hadn't noticed the door open. She hadn't heard him call her name. But he heard her breath coming in shallow pants and he was fairly certain he knew what was happening. He stood at her door and watched for a moment. He noted the copied papers around the bed.<p>

He moved a little closer. Her eyes were still closed as her hand moved faster. His hand stopped her movements. She screamed in shock. "I believe I am supposed to be helping you with that." He said very seriously, not a playful hint in his tone. She looked at him as his hand began to continue the actions hers had been doing.

"So, I graded your paper. You passed with flying colors." "So ... when ... do I ... get ... my ... surpriiiiiise." She panted out. "Hmmm. Tonight." She suddenly reached her peak at the thought of what he had planned for them. His lips found hers as her orgasm sent sparks throughout her whole body. He got up and looked around. "So, I have to go to the school and drop off the graded papers. Then I have a few places to go. I want you to tie up any loose ends for the next couple of days and pack a suitcase for the next 3 days. I have already contacted your job and they have given you off until Monday."

"What? How did you do that?" She asked incredulously.

"Well, I was your professor yesterday and I called them up and requested you have a few days off because the mental strain was too much on you ... and also, your boss is an old gambling buddy of mine and owes me a few favors. Shes always been terrible at gambling and rarely wins."

"You sneaky little ... Is that my surprise? We are going somewhere?"

"Yep."

"Where?"

"That's the surprise my love." He said as he leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss.

She smiled.

"Be ready when you get off work. We are leaving then."

"Okay."

Work had never gone so slow before! She had managed to get her bags packed before she left for work. When she had finally finished her shift, she walked outside to see a taxi. The door opened and Kakashi's head poked out. "Get in."

She hopped in. "I thought we would be leaving from home." "Ah, but then you would hear me telling the cab driver where to go." He placed another kiss on her lips, then gently bit her bottom lip. She gasped in surprise and his tongue dove right in. She feverishly kissed him back. Before they knew it, she was on his lap, still kissing him. The cab driver seemed to be minding his own business as he drove them to their secret destination.

She couldn't stand it anymore. His hardness was pressing against her and she had wished she had wore a skirt today. How much longer until they got to where they were going? When she was about to risk getting them thrown out of the car and possibly have the law called on them, the cab came to a stop. "Here we are. Not a minute to spare from what I can see. You two enjoy your night." Kakashi handed him more than what the cab fare was as a silent thanks for letting them get away with what they did. Sakura scurried out of the car. Kakashi went to the trunk to get their bags.

Sakura stood in awe. They had traveled to the country side. There were about 10 cabins, varying in size. They walked into the smallest one. An old man who had a friendly demeanor about him looked up as they walked in.

"Reservations?"

"Yes, It is under Hatake."

"Ah, Cabin 7. Here are your keys."

Kakashi took the keys from the man and thanked him. He and Sakura walked out of the cabin and down the rock covered road to their cabin. It was a fair walk as the cabins were pretty far apart. When they unlocked the door and walked in, Sakura gasped.

It was a two story log cabin. There was a living room with a fireplace and a couch. The kitchen was connected, it was small, but big enough to fix a small meal. Across from it was the bathroom which sported a very enticing Jacuzzi style bathtub. Upstairs was a very comfortable looking bed. It was big enough for two people, but small enough the cuddling might be the only option. It was very rustic and romantic. She wanted to take a look at the view from the back porch, but it was too dark to see anything.

"Kakashi! This is amazing! Where did you find this place?"

"My dad used to take mom and I here when I was a kid. We always got cabin 3. It has two bedrooms."

Sakura smiled. This place really was wonderful and she would be here for the next few days. It just screamed vacation and relaxation. She turned to Kakashi who looked to be enjoying her reaction. She slowly walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love it!" He leaned in and kissed her.

"So, why don't we test out the bed?"

"Yeah, I am pretty tired." She said with a smirk.

"Hmmm, I don't remember seeing any sleep in your near future." He said as he scratched his chin thoughtfully.

* * *

><p>Sorry to stop when it's getting good, but I promise I will try to get the next chapter uploaded this week. Thank You all for reading!<p> 


	10. No More Barriers

LOL I know, I know I am absolutely horrible for doing that to all of you. I just wanted to update something to let you all know that I am still here and the good stuff is coming.

Ok, here is the complete chapter.

**One Week**

Chapter 10  
><strong>NO MORE BARRIERS<strong>

She smiled at him with her brow arched. "I won't be sleeping any?"

He grinned back at her sadistically. "No my dear, you will NOT be getting any sleep tonight. If I had my way, you wouldn't sleep the whole time you are here, however; I have no idea how long it's been since you have been on a vacation so I suppose I have to let you sleep at some point."

She failed at holding back a laugh.

"You have 3 seconds to get up those stairs and to that bed."

"Or what?" She asked.

He let out a yawn. "Or the sand man might just come and ruin all the fun that was planned for you tonight." He watched as a blur of pink dashed up the stairs. He chuckled as he started up the stairs himself. Once he reached the top, he looked at her sprawled out on the bed. She smiled at him.

He slowly walked over to the bed. "So, are we going to finally release all that sexual tension ... professor?"

"Hmmm, does someone have a naughty little fetish about sleeping with her college professor?"

"Hmmm, what do you think? I let him keep my 'panties' didn't I?"

"I seem to recall telling myself almost a week ago that I would be making you beg me to take your panties off tonight."

"Well, professor. You have some work to do then because I don't seem to be begging yet."

"Oh but we haven't even started yet. Remember how wet you got in the cab? That isn't even the start of what I plan on doing to you tonight."

She visibly shuddered and her eyes seemed to darken a bit. He guessed she was too busy thinking about other things than comebacks and their little game was over. While he had been enjoying their little foreplay by words, he itched to get on to the next stage.

He crawled over her and without touching any part of her body, he leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. She eagerly kissed him back. She began to nibble on his lip.

He opened his lips a bit and her tongue slipped in. The fire in her stomach was reignited as her soft muscle caressed his. Her moans slipped into his mouth and he greedily swallowed them. Her fingers ran up and down his clothed torso.

She quickly began to unbutton his shirt. One damned stubborn button would not cooperate so she simply ripped the clothing from his skin. Buttons went flying. Kakashi chuckled and whispered "I liked that shirt..."

"I'll sew the damn buttons on later." She almost growled.

She kissed his neck and gently bit on his shoulder. He groaned at the sensation and pulled away. She grunted her disapproval, but was soon biting her lip in anticipation as his hand made it's way to the zipper of her shirt. He slowly tugged on her zipper, and within mere moments, a black lacy bra came into view. His member twitched at the sight of her sexy choice in undergarments.

She reached around and unclasped the garment, leaving it for him to do what he wished with it. The garment was quickly thrown across the room and he began his assault on her mouth again. The feeling of bare skin on bare skin made her senses come alive. She could feel the bulge of his arousal against her inner thigh and was desperate to feel that skin upon her skin.

A calloused finger began to rub the soft perked flesh of a nipple. She gasped and he brought his mouth to the other one. She knew it could only get better, but she really felt she would fall apart at this very moment and give in to the coiling sensation in the pit of her stomach.

Then it happened. He re positioned himself and his clothed hardened manhood grazed across her clothed pearl and she lost it. He stared down at the beauty before him. Her mouth was slightly agape, her eyes were closed and her limbs seemed to tremble. Once she came down from her high, he chuckled "Damn, I guess I am that good. I have barely begun."

"Arrogant ass." She smiled as she playfully slapped him.

She laid him down on the bed and went to work on removing his pants. He watched in awe as the pink haired vixen slowly pulled down his pants and boxers. His manhood stood erect in a silent salute to the woman who had brought him to life. She marveled at the length, girth and flawlessness of it. She immediately began to kiss, lick and suck on it.

"Take off the rest of your clothes and straddle my chest while you keep doing what your doing." She did as he commanded. He helped her remove her pants and then she was over him. He pulled her down a bit and raised his head. As she was suckling on his tip, something warm and velvety grazed her outer lips. She moaned against him. The vibrations rippled through his shaft and he groaned into her.

She felt the coil in her belly winding up again. She continued to move up and down on his length. He added a finger inside her and she moaned again. He added a second finger and she moaned even louder. He sucked hard on her sensitive bundle of nerves while his fingers drove into her. She felt the coil snap and fell prey to the wonderful sensation yet again.

Something salty spurted up into her mouth from his shaft and he groaned loudly. She swallowed the salty liquid down. She moved and laid down beside him. "Oh no you don't, we aren't finished." Kakashi spoke in a devious tone.

He crawled over her and spread her legs wide. He ran the head of his shaft over her aching pearl, down to her drenched entrance, and then back up again. He repeated the process over and over. She moaned softly but soon began to tire of his teasing.

"Please?" she quietly asked.

"Please ... what?"

"Please don't make me say it."

"I guess I will have to torture you until you are screaming it."

"Fine. Please Fuck me."

"Please fuck me ... who?"

"Oh Kami. Please fuck me professor." She said with a hint of angry sarcasm.

"Say it like you mean it." He said in a husky tone as he slipped the head in just enough to give her a small taste of what she wanted.

"Mmmmm, Please fuck me professor." She practically moaned.

"That's more like it." He said as he inched himself slowly into her tightness.

He pushed in as far as he could go. She felt full. He began to slowly pull pack and slowly push in, stretching her out carefully. Within seconds she seemed to relax and he picked up the pace. She was holding onto his shoulders for dear life as he rammed into her at an animalistic speed. She was moaning into his ear and it drove him mad. The more she moaned, the faster he went.

Then he stopped. He told her to get on all fours. She did as he asked and he entered her from behind. She could hear skin slapping against skin and it turned her on. His balls were hitting her sensitive clit and he was going in much deeper than before. She knew she wasn't going to last much longer.

A hand grabbed a breast and began to twist and pinch the nipple. She was thrown into the white hot oblivion yet again. Her muscles tightened and began to milk Kakashi for all he was worth. He tried to fight it, but he couldn't. He let himself go, his seed shot deep within her and her muscles milked him to the last drop. They fell on the bed together.

"That ... was ... amazing!" Sakura panted out.

"Oh I am not finished yet, I just need a short break."

Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief.

OK, Now you have no reason to hate me anymore ^.^ LOL  
>I have been having problems signing in to ff so I am going to finish writing the story on my computer and then upload all the chapters at once, so the update might take a little longer, but I promise you the full and complete story when it updates! I will try to work on it and get it uploaded asap!<p> 


End file.
